Harry Has A History Lesson
by Jennivere Angel
Summary: This is the first part in a series. Harry receives a disturbing revelation about his family. My first attempt in the world of fanfic. Please be kind.


Disclaimer: All the characters mentioned in this story belong not to me, but to the literary genius, JK Rowling. No infringement is intended.

Harry Has a History Lesson

Written by Jennivere Angel

12/19/00

Rated G

"Harry!" said Hermione, "Professor McGonagall wants you; she said for you to meet her in Dumbledore's office." 

"Why on earth would she want me to meet her in _Dumbledore's _office?" thought Harry as he started to go out of the library. All the studying for Snape's upcoming potion test had really worn him down, so even though he was anxious, he didn't have the usual bounce in his step as he walked toward the familiar office. 

Upon opening the door, Harry heard a voice that he had not encountered before. He noticed the voice to be beautiful but melancholy. Before he could open the door to the point where he could see who belonged to this unrecognizable voice, it departed. As he looked around the office, he saw no one but people he knew. As if Dumbledore knew what he was thinking, he said," It will all be explained in a minute."

Reassured by the trustworthy old man's words, Harry took a seat, and sat comfortably in the presence of Professor McGonagall, and the friendly, wise Dumbledore. 

"Harry," said Dumbledore, "we have many important things to tell you. The reason we have not mentioned these things before is because of the fact that you were not ready to hear them."

"Yes!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall, "you already had so much to deal with. You had to learn about you parents death, you had to deal with being famous and keeping your head on, you needed to meet true friends to support you, and you had to learn to cope with your power while keeping up with school. If you had to learn and take it all at once, it would have been an overload, and you wouldn't have been able to process all the information." 

"Now that you know most of these things, we can give you another piece of information," Dumbledore added.

"OK," said Harry, "but why was friendship apart of that learning?"

"You may not realize it because it comes so natural to you, but in some cases people must learn to be a friend. Even you had to learn to trust people again, Harry," said Dumbledore.

"Oh, well, what do I have to learn now?"

"More about your past," stated McGonagall and Dumbledore simultaneously. 

Harry didn't understand why learning more about his past would give him an overload, but his curiosity kept him quiet as the two wizards talked.

By the time Harry left Dumbledore's office, he was crying. His crying was of mixed emotions. In some cases he was happy, and in a couple instances he was sad. Ron and Hermione had been waiting in the Gryffindor common room for him to return. Upon his arrival, the two saw the tear streaks on his cheeks, and their emotions quickly turned from anxious curiosity to concerned curiosity.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked in a surprised tone. 

Harry told them all the things he had just learned. It seemed that he was not the only child his parents had. He had a sister named Evangeline. As a child, she had been nicknamed "Angel" by her parents, and all who knew her ended up calling her that. She was a sweet child with little black curls and stunning blue eyes. She was 4 years older than Harry. After Voldemort's attack (Harry used he-who-must-not-be-named for the sake of the two), little Evangeline was scared for life. She would no longer talk, play, or do any of the charming things she did as a child. She stopped eating. As a result of this she grew thin and sallow. Some of the witches had to put a feeding spell on her to keep her alive. Because the witches and wizards did not think she could handle living with muggles at the time, some witches offered to let the little one live with them. She was quiet all during her life until she turned sixteen…just two years prior to now. She is a genius witch, and works with the Mystery of Magic behind the scenes. Even though Dumbledore has tried to convince Evangeline to see Harry, she hates him. Dumbledore thinks it is some resentment toward being not only the "famous" child, but also the last one to see their parents. 

"Oh my goodness!" cried Hermione.

"I can't believe that I haven't heard of her before. I mean, my dad _is_ in the Ministry of Magic. Why wouldn't I have known?"

Wiping away fresh tears, Harry replied, "The witches decided that she should be sheltered as much as possible. Also, they didn't know how her sanity would be after she grew up, and they didn't want people to think that I might be insane as well. I heard her voice before entering Dumbledore's office… it was so… beautiful! I can't believe she hates me!" cried Harry in an emotional breakdown. "All I've ever wanted was a family, and now all the family I have hates me!"

As Harry suddenly burst forth in crying once more, the two looked at each other helplessly. 

"How can we help Harry?" questioned Hermione in her caring but determined voice.

"I don't think you can. You both have families that care about you. You'll never know what it's like!" With that, Harry ran up the stairs to his dorm.

"I'm going to send an owl to father and learn all I can about this Evangeline!" said Ron.

"And I'll go to the library" proclaimed Hermione.

"It's always the library!"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Well, uhhh…"

"That's exactly what I thought."

"Well see you later Hermione"

"Bye Ron!" 

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry, it's not finished yet. I'll try to finish up the next part and post it soon. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


End file.
